50
by A Turtle For Luck
Summary: Grattis på födelsedagen Snape! Tyvärr så hann jag inte hem och publicera det här innan midnatt, men det får gå ändå ;D Varning för extrema halter av crack, cross-overs och en hel del perversa skämt...


Ja, klockan hann ju tyvärr att bli över tolv innan jag lyckades ta mig hem från festen och publicera det här. Grattis i efterskott, typ 1 timme för sent. Festen vi hade för dig blev lite längre än planerat.

Varning för insane crack! xD Mycket av detta är tyvärr internskämt men jag (vi) hoppas att det kan finnas något kul för alla i detta! ;D

Denna story är skriven tillsammans med min Lusse och om man är Naruto fan kan man alltid kolla in hennes sida, .net/u/1804250/

Men nu, dags för galen fanfiction till Snapes "ära"! Grattis återigen, Severus Snape, 50 år!

* * *

Solen sken och fåglar kvittrade, Lily dansade runt på gräsmattan iförd en lång, blåvit klänning tillsammans med en massa små söta djur. En idyllisk bild. Severus Snape log när Lily dansade fram till honom. Hon öppnade sin välformade lilla mun och sa,

"Du är för dålig för att kasta sten!"

Snape stirrade oförstående på Lily. Någon ting var fel. Kronhjorten trampade på råttan, en varulv dansade tango med en stor, svart hund och varför hade Lily en gaffel i munnen?! Lily kom närmare, hon log fortfarande men den där gaffeln så vässad ut! Plötsligt var det inte Lily som stod där längre, det var Missnöjda Myrtle och hon log sockersött.

"Du kan få dela min toalett med mig om du vill."

Med ett ryck satte sig Severus upp, kallsvetten rann. Vilken mardröm! Han ramlade nästan ur sängen då något bredvid honom rörde på sig. Han kastade sig efter lampan och fumlade med lampknappen, ljus fyllde det dunkla rummet. Sakta vände han sig om, där i sängen bredvid honom låg Draco Malfoy, som lutad på en ena armbågen såg på honom med sensuell blick och sa,

"Sovit gott?"

Den här gången ramlade Snape verkligen ur sängen.

"V-va i helvete?!", utbrast han och blev illröd i ansiktet när han insåg att den blonda eleven inte hade några kläder på sig. Draco såg besviken ut och satte sig upp

"Och jag som ville säga god morgon ordentligt", han gjorde en min som påminde om ett barn som nekats godis.

"Ut härifrån!", skrek Snape och såg ut som en tomat i ansiktet.

"Men professorn…", klagade Draco ogenerat och kravlade ur sängen så att han gav Severus en fin utsikt. Snape slängde upp händerna framför ansiktet.

"UT!"

"Det är ju din födelsedag idag, professorn. Jag tänkte att vi kunde…", resten gick förlorat, Snape hörde inte mera, han blev alldeles kall inuti vid ordet "födelsedag". Det var hans födelsedag idag! FAAAN! Den 9 januari var den dag då alla i slottet passade på att jävlas med honom. Bara för att det var hans födelsedag. Han reste sig hastigt, ignorerade Dracos protester och kastade ut sagda elev genom dörren och smällde igen. Han skulle stanna här inne, barrikaderad, hela dagen. När han letade efter sin trollstav drog han sig till plötsligt till minnes en födelsedag för många år sen. Det hade alltid varit samma sak och det var deras fel!

_En ung Severus Snape satt i stora salen när han plötsligt fick Peter Pettigrew i bakhuvudet. Förbannad vände han sig om och skrek,_

"_Vem var det som kasta?!", skratt hördes från Gryffindorbordet,_

"_Grattis på fördelsedagen Snivellus!", han blängde bort dit och såg Potter och Black göra high-five med varandra medans en uttråkad Lupin mest verkade låtsas som att det regnade. Severus slängde en svart blick ditåt innan han återgick till att tugga på en macka, helt ovetande om den stora skål med jell-o som svävade ovanför hans huvud._

Tillbaka i nutid öppnade Snape sin garderob, på jakt efter en ren, svart klädnad, och möttes av en skallig man med ett vänligt uttryck. Mannen räckte fram en hand och sa,

"Hej, jag heter Mark Levengood. Jag är finlandssvensk och jag är bög.", Snape smällde igen dörren i ansiktet på Mark och han ignorerade det "Aje" som hördes när handen kom i kläm. Varför var alla homosexuella män ute efter honom!?!?!

Lite senare var Severus på väg genom en korridor, det var inte säkert ens på hans eget rum. Tunga steg hördes och en rödhårig man iklädd rustning, beväpnad med motorsåg rundade hörnet framför honom och gick med bestämda steg mot Hufflepuffsuppehållsrum. Snape stirrade misstroget på mannen, men ryckte på axlarna, han hade sett värre. Hufflepuffarna klarade sig nog, han längtade efter frukost och förhoppningsvis hade de flesta redan ätit. Så, när han kom in i stora salen blev han förskräckt. Det var proppfullt! Eleverna gapade och skrek, det tycktes som att alla hånlog mot honom och tyvärr påminde det honom om ytterligare ett minne från hans egen skoltid…

_Den numera 14-åriga Snape kom in i Stora Salen på sin födelsedag och såg sig misstänksamt omkring. Det verkade vara marodörfritt… Han gick fram till Slytherinbordet och satte sig så att han såg dörren. Han grabbade tag i lite citrusyoghurt och hällde upp i skål men han kollade hela tiden mot dörren. Fortfarande med blicken fäst på sagda dörr tog han en sked och körde in den i munnen. Sekunden efteråt spottade han ut den och det flög "citrusyoghurt" över hela bordet. Det här var ju inte yoghurt, det var ju…shampoo! Spottande sträckte han sig efter vatten, fy fan, vad äckligt, när han hörde skratt bakom sig. Plötsligt så hade han Potter och Black på varsin sida om sig._

"_Grattis Snivellus!", flinade de båda och Sirius tryckte ner skålen med shampoo över huvudet på honom._

"_Jävla…", han spottade då han fick shampoo i munnen, det rann ner över ansiktet och in under kläderna. Skrattande lämnade de båda Gryffindorarna salen, en förudmjukad Snape satt kvar, täckt i shampoo…._

När han satte sig vid lärarbordet undvek han yoghurten medvetet och högg istället in på Nutellamackor. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Nutellamackor…. Han tog dagens nummer av "The Daily Prophet" och läste förstasidesrubrikerna. "En dementor talar ut: Därför har vi gafflar i munnen", stod det i fet text på framsidan över en stor bild. Vad var det här för trams?!, tänkte Snape irriterat och slängde bort tidningen över axeln. Det gick bara utför med dagens samhälle. Han tittade lite nervöst åt vänster då och då, yoghurten stod för nära, den såg hotfull ut… Professor McGonagall reste sig för att gå och Snape nickade till hälsning då hon gick förbi, men plötsligt fick han en kanna fil över huvudet. McGonnagall log och sa,

"Grattis Severus", innan hon lämnade Stora Salen, antagligen för att gömma sig. Med kläder som dröp av fil och ett ännu äckligare hår reste sig Snape från bordet, suckade och gick för att ta en sällsynt dusch. Irriterat sparkade han till vaktmästarens äckliga kattskrälle som omedelbart började förfölja honom genom korridorerna. Han gick förbi Peeves som för tillfället tvingade en svartalf att spela positivlåda och sjunga "All you need is love" för pengar. Severus skakade på huvudet och ignorerade dem, trots protester.

Väl inne på sitt rum upptäckte han att Mark Levengood nu kommit ut ur garderoben och satt och väntade på hans säng. Frustrerad slängde han en nerfilad klädnad på den skallige mannen och stövlade in i duschen. Han slog på vattnet och letade fram en dammig shampooflaska från ena hörnet av badrumsskåpet. När han drog undan duschdraperiet fick han dock en chock. Där stod Draco Malfoy.

"Hej igen, professorn", log han lite perverst.

"Försvinn!", skrek Snape och drog ut den blöta, nakna unge mannen ur sin dusch. Vad var det här för sjukt skämt egentligen?! För andra gången den dagen kastade han ut Malfoy genom dörren och smällde igen den, denna gång även noga med att låsa. Sedan ställde han sig i duschen.

När han kom ut ur duschen en halvtimme senare satt Mark Levengood fortfarande på hans säng, över huvudet hade han fortfarande den filindränkta klädnaden och han satt och sjöng på The Rasmus "In the shadows". Så jävla trött på alltihopa ignorerade Snape den skallige bögen som uppenbarligen inte hade alla getter i hagen och gick ut för att få en nypa frisk luft. På vägen så såg han tyvärr professor Trelawney som stod i en trappa och skrek att alla skulle se upp för rosa, flygande, rabiessmittade enhörningar. Tyvärr, så gav det honom ytterligare en flashback…

_En numera 16-årig Snape gick igenom korridoren, förvånad över att han inte råkat ut för något än. Det var ju faktiskt hans födelsedag och han förväntade sig att se Potter och Black hoppa fram från bakom varje hörn han kom till. Plötsligt, hörde han gälla skrik som kom närmare och närmare. Han stannade upp och förväntade sig att bli anfallen när som helst. Då såg han. Mot honom i korridoren sprang en hel armé av små rosa leksaksenhörningar som med gälla röster skrek,_

"_Snivellus! Snivellus!"_

_Förfärad vände sig Snape om och sprang åt andra hållet, tätt förföljd av de små rosa äcklona. När han kom ut i entréhallen såg han alla fyra marodörerna stå på en trappavsats och skratta hysteriskt._

"_Grattis Snivellus!", vrålade James. Det här skulle de få för!, tänkte Snape bittert, han skulle fan bli dödsätare, han skulle fan skicka Voldemort på dem! Förbannad sprang han vidare, fortfarande förföljd av flera hundra rosa enhörningar._

När han kom ut på skolgården insåg han att det var jävligt kallt ute. Huttrande gick han ner mot sjön när han plötsligt hörde ett mullrande i horisonten. Vad i helvete?! Mot honom kom en blond kvinna, iklädd glitterkavaj och höga silverpumps, springande, hon skrek,

"Det är en jävla massa gnuer!!", och det var det sannerligen. Efter henne kom en gnuhjord rusande i maximal fart och gnuernas ögon glimmade röda, som på självaste Du-Vet-Vem. Misstroende tittade Snape på gnuerna. Kunde det bli värre eller? Det var deja vú all over it. Sen efter gnuerna kom en ensam man springade, iförd, lång tunika med guldstjärnor på.

"Jag är en rymdblomma! Vi har bara varandra! Ät inte kött!", vrålade han och kastade ett mumintroll i ansiktet på Snape.

Ilsket slet han den vita varelsen ur ansiktet och kastade det långt bort, ett "aje"hördes i bakgrunden, kunde inte den här dagen vara slut snart?! Han fick lust att slita sitt hår, som för en gångs skull var ganska fräscht, men insåg att det var en dålig idé. Det var inte ens säkert ute! Fanns det verkligen ingenstans där han kunde få vara ifred!? Tack och lov att det var jullov, då hade han i alla fall inga lektioner. Att gömma sig på kontoret kanske var en bra idé? Han gjorde helt om och gick tillbaka till slottet igen.

På vägen ner till fängelsehålorna hörde han plötsligt hur någon ropade på honom. Paranoit tittade han sig omkring åt alla håll och drog fram sin trollstav, men tack och lov var det bara Dumbledore som kom gående bakom honom. Rektorn skulle aldrig sjukna så lågt så Snape slappnade av lite igen. Dumbledore log och sa,

"Grattis på födelsedagen Severus!", han räckte fram en plastpåse med vatten i, i vilken det simmade en död guldfisk.

"Han heter Hubert", sa Dumbledore nöjt.

"Och han vill bli din bästa vän", Snape hade nu nära till tårarna, även du min Albus!, äcklat tittade han på den döda fisken. Blä… Dumbledore skakade euntuastiskt på påsen,

"Titta han är glad att se dig!", Snape slog handflatan i pannan. Suck.

"Men det är inte allt!", sa Dumbledore och slutade att skaka på den stackars fisken. Han ledde vägen till ett tomt klassrum och lika förväntansfull som ett barn på julafton öppnade han dörren och Snape var säker på att han kände sin haka snudda vid marken. För säkert femte gången idag, Vad i helvete!?! Där inne stod Jacob Black och när han såg Snape tryckte han på play på en stereo som stod på en stol och han började strippa till Right said Fred´s "I'm too sexy". Det brände i Snapes ögon, skulle han skratta eller gråta?

"Vad tycks?", frågade Dumbledore och körde in armbågen i sidan på den förstenade trolldrycksläraren.

"Remus hjälpte mig fixa det. Han känner många snygga killar.", log Dumbledore pillemariskt. Snape hade helt tappat målföret och Dumbledore knuffade in honom i rummet så att han nästan hamnade i knäet på den halvnakne varulven.

"Vill du att jag ska byta låt?", frågade Jacob som nu kommit till strumporna. Snape saknade ord och Jacob tog det som ett ja. Han gick fram till stereon och plötsligt strömmade Darins version an "Viva La Vida" ut ur högtalarna.

"Neeeeeeej!", skrek Snape i förtvivlan,

"Bombarda Maxima!", stereon sprängdes i bitar.

"Men hallå! Gillar du inte….", protesterade varulven men tystnade när Snape vände sig mot honom med en galen glimt i ögonen och trollstaven höjd. Han skulle precis förhäxa Jacob till nästa onsdag när steg hördes utanför. Ljus strömmade in genom fönstrena och dörren slogs upp för att tillkänna ge Edward Cullens ankomst. Jacob slängde sig i Edwards armar och gav honom en djup kyss. Illamående såg Snape på och lade märke till hur "vampyren" glittrade i solljuset. Dumbledore såg ytterst road ut, men Snape funderade på om fönstret var tillräckligt högt upp för att han skulle dö av fallet. Det här var den värsta födelsedagen någonsin. Då hördes de tunga stegen igen, ljudet av en motor som startades fyllde korridoren utanför. Snape höjde på ögonbrynet, vänta lite nu…

In i rummet kom den rödhårige man med motorsåg som han sett tidigare idag. Mannen skrattade ondskefullt. Edward och Jacob slet sig ifrån varandra och Edward stirrade skräckslaget på Ganondorf när han kom gående med motorsågen höjd.

"Neeeeeej!", skrek Edward, "Det är Adams fel att det är Lusses fel!!"

Blodet sprutade när Ganondorf gick loss med motorsågen på både Edward och Jacob. Snape var tvungen att blunda, men Dumbledore såg fortfarande road ut. Efter några minuter var det över, det var blod överallt och det glittrade lite i solskenet. Både Edward och Jacob hade strukit med. Ganondorf tog Hubert ifrån Dumbledore och gick ut ur rummet, glatt nynnade på "Edward Cullen är homosexuell"

Flera timmar senare, efter flera olika missöden och sjuka händelser (som bland annat involverade en galen barberare , Draco för tredje gången, lite mera fil och Mark Levengood) var Severus Snape dödstrött. Kunde inte den här jävla dagen bara vara över någon gång?!?! Han gick genom korridoren ner mot sitt kontor och bad till Gud (J.K. Rowling) och Voldemort att alla bara skulle lämna honom ifred. Nu hade han i alla fall gjort sig av med Mark Levengood. En sak till och han skulle få psykbryt. Han hörde en harkling bakom sig och till sin förfäran står inga mindre än Potter, Weasley och Granger bakom i den trånga korridoren. Ron höll i en rosa ballong och alla tre hade enligt Snape breda hånleenden. ÅH NEJ! Hysteriskt skrek Snape till och rusade därifrån, långt bort. Han skulle aldrig mera fylla år!

Förbryllade stod Harry, Ron och Hermione kvar. Den rosa ballongen flöt sakta iväg med en vindpust.

"…Vi som bara skulle säga grattis….", sa Harry snopet och såg på de andra.

"Lika galna hela högen….", sa Ron och skakade på huvudet, "Men, då blir det mera tårta åt oss"

Harry, Ron och Hermione gick in i Stora Salen där man ordnat en enorm födelsedagsfest som Snape nu missade. Vart han tog vägen? Det visste bara Mark Levengood….


End file.
